


Hold My Hand, We'll Get Through This

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Drabble, Dysphoria, Found Family, Gender Dysphoria, LGBT Safe Space, Multi, Mutual Support, Oneshot, Shopping Trip, Support, Team as Family, Teammates as Family, Trans, Trans Characters, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Solidarity, Trans Tsukishima #Akiteru, Trans Yachi Hitoka, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, haircut, supportive family, supportive friends, trans headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Yachi gets a haircut, and accidentally sends herself into a dysphoric cycle.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/ Hinata Shouyou / Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	Hold My Hand, We'll Get Through This

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to share a drabble I wrote about some of my favourite headcanons for the characters in Haikyuu! This oneshot was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

Karasuno were celebrating. They’d declared from the minute they beat Aoba Josai that regardless of what happened, in the days to come they would be celebrating defeating the team that broke them last time. They had managed to do what they’d been desperate to. They won and they were going to have a party.

Yachi was delighted to be celebrating with her friends, with her boyfriends. Hinata and Kageyama had squabbled about who was going to dance with her first at their silly team disco in the gym. She had declared that the three could dance together so she wasn’t picking favourites, but if she was going to have such a spectacle, she needed to make sure she was dressed to the nines.

And so, with the encouragement of her mother, and a small wad of cash with the instructions to “knock them dead” she had embarked on a pilgrimage to the mall. She was a walk-in at the salon, but all she wanted was the split ends trimmed. Only the split ends. She had only been growing her hair out for a short while, but no matter what she did, she was plagued by brittle hair breaking.

The hairdresser was happy to help, and Yachi sat back in the chair, closing her eyes and enjoying. She chatted about the party, explaining to the hairdresser that she was getting her hair done to look her absolute best for Hinata and Kageyama. Only for the hairdresser to misunderstand and think that they were one person. Whoops?

She had forgotten that outside of her High School Gym, a polyamorous relationship wasn’t exactly a common sight. Karasuno’s volleyball team seemed to attract the LGBT+ community and that was perfect for Yachi.

When she finally opened her eyes, she fought the temptation to start crying, the hairdresser had cut off more than just the split ends. She looked like she had a bowl cut! It was horrible! She looked like a boy!

She swallowed hard, mumbling a thank you, lying through her teeth and declaring that she loved it. She didn’t, she was sure that the receptionist at the salon could see that. But it wasn’t important, not to them at least, they didn’t know her. They didn’t know her background or her story.

She handed over the money and made a brisk retreat to somewhere secluded, finally letting her tears fall. She dug in her bag as she bolted through the automatic doors and moved into the shadow of the building. She punched in the first phone number she could think of; someone she knew would understand absolutely everything.

“Hey Yachi, what’s up?”

“Tadashi oh my gosh, hi!”

He hesitated, “Yachi are you crying? Are you okay?”

She pressed her lips together, a faint squeak coming from her mouth as she shook her head.

“I’m with Tsuki right now, do you want us to come and get you.”

“Mhmmm.”

“Where are you?” Tadashi asked, “You’re at the mall, right?”

“Mhmm…”

“We’ll be there soon, okay, please be safe. We’ll be on the next bus, Yachi! I promise.”

“Thank you Tadashi, thank you Tsukishima.”

“Yachi,” Tsukishima said, seemingly having snatched the phone from his friend, “It’s fine.”

And with that the two boys hung up. She hugged her knees, curling into a ball, fighting the urge to reach for her hair, and tug, as if she could make it longer like pulling on a window’s blinds. It was so short. So, so, so short. Short hair suited tonnes of girls, like Kiyoko’s girlfriend Michimiya-senpai. But it didn’t suit her – not at all! It made her face look so narrow, her eyes so small and lips so thin! Boyish, boyish, boyish. She loved her longer hair, how it made her face look rounder and accentuated her features.

The dysphoria was going to consume her. Every single time she heard a masculine pronoun, she winced. But she had to listen out for Tadashi. She had to listen out for Tsukishima.

Her eyes were trained on the floor, counting the pieces of trampled-on chewing gum that sat around her on the ground, deeply embedded into the surface of the concrete like a crater in stone. She ground her teeth, trying to hum a song, something to try and lift her spirits but she was struggling. She couldn’t keep the thoughts at bay. Perhaps it was the loneliness? She didn’t know, but whatever it was, Yachi hoped that things could be better when her friends arrived.

Her breathing was shallow and erratic, she had cut her hair to impress her boyfriends, not to make everyone think she was a boy. She made sure to go to a school far away from her middle school just to be sure that nobody knew who she was, and who she used to be. She was her and nobody else, only a few sworn friends knew her dead-name and she would rather scream her lungs raw than have people assume she was anything other than herself.

She trembled as a shadowy figure crossed her path, backtracking and blocking the light. Tall and lean, and backlit.

“I found her!”

Tsukishima. Yachi exhaled audibly as the tall blond approached her, and offered her a hand, helping her up to her feet. She stumbled into him, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you for coming, Tsukishima.”

He smiled, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. This wasn’t the coolest thing to experience after school, tonnes of onlookers were watching the shorter girl embrace him while he struggled to console her. Any stranger would probably assume they were in a relationship, but nothing could have been further from the truth. Tsukishima didn’t like girls, and he was in an exclusive relationship with a boy who lived miles away and studied at Nekoma. Although, he doubted that Kuroo would see her as a threat, after all, he’d met Yachi, her eyes were always on Hinata and Kageyama. She’d never seen him as anything other than a friend.

“Yachi!” Tadashi shouted, “Thank god we found you!”

“Tadashi!” Yachi exclaimed, pulling herself away from Tsukishima and barrelling into the arms of Yamaguchi. He caught her, barely struggling to keep her upright and embraced her trembling body with warm steady arms.

“Man, Tsuki, you suck at comfort.” He said over her head, craning his neck upward. His taller friend rolled his eyes, turning his nose up at the pair as they rocked from side to side until Yachi stopped shaking.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima mumbled.

Eventually, the pair broke apart and Tadashi’s eyes widened slightly, “Wow, Yachi! Your hair looks great.”

She lowered her head, “I look like a boy.”

“No you don’t. You look super pretty.”

“I don’t feel it.”

“Is that why you called us?” Tadashi said quietly. She nodded, knees buckling. He reached toward her and took her hand in his.

“Yachi, you look so pretty.”

“I don’t feel it,” she repeated.

“Dysphoria’s a bitch. My brother spends days in bed when he can’t deal with it,” Tsukishima added quietly, “Shall we go for ice cream, or shopping or?”

“Yeah, let’s go shopping, would that help Yachi.”

“Maybe?”

“Let’s go to that store with the cute accessories in the windows! Get you some new hairbands. We can play dress up!”

“Tadashi, I can’t drag you down with me.”

“Then I volunteer Tsuki to take my place,” he declared with a huge grin.

Yachi nodded slowly, allowing the two boys to take her by the arms and lead her into the shopping centre.

They immediately went into the accessory shop, Yachi eyeing up cute clips, ribbons and headbands, while Tsukishima drifted toward the hats. He spotted one that had “meow” embroidered on the front.

“Yamaguchi, take my picture, I’m going to send this to Kuroo.”

Tadashi grinned, fishing his phone out of his trouser pocket and taking a photo of his best friend. He turned sideways, but faced the camera head on, hands in the pockets of his school trousers, chin raised just slightly. He took the photo, but quickly opened his filter app, and snapped one of Tsuki approaching, looking excited to see the product of the hasty shoot. He applied a cat filter to the image and saved it, before opening his camera roll and presented the posed photo to his best friend.

Yachi giggled as Tsukishima give the photo the seal of approval and quickly removed the hat, eyeing the price. Seemed he was tempted to buy it for Kuroo, regardless of whether the older boy would wear it. Tadashi sent both the posed photo, and the one with cat ears to the captain of Nekoma, only to receive a response immediately of a volleyball. Seemed that he had an automated message that would send to anyone when Nekoma were practicing. That was clever.

Yachi, however, had been drawn to the ribbons. She reached behind her head, “Hey, Tadashi, can you see if my hair can go in a ponytail. I wanna see if I can clip these strands here to the back of my head with a bow.”

“Sure, Yachi.”

Tadashi was always a good person to ask for fashion help from. After all, he would understand Yachi’s requests due to having done his hair in a similar style however many years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago for Tadashi, but some things were harder to forget than others. He held the front strands of Yachi’s hair behind her head and nodded, “They just about meet. Your mum or Kiyoko senpai would probably have to help you with your hair but it would work.”

“Amazing! I’ll buy this then,” she said, selecting a large hair slide with a bow on the front. The large black bow was apt for Karasuno’s mascot being a crow.

“That’ll look nice,” Tsukishima replied, “I think it would look even cuter if you plaited it.”

Yachi nodded, “That’s super cute and girly! I love it! That’s a great idea Tsuki!”

Yachi's cheeks burned scarlet when she realised what she said. She'd used Tadashi's nickname for his best friend instead of his full name.

"Not you too," Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes, "Kei."

"K?"

"Kei. Tsukishima Kei. God for one of the top students at our school you sure are dense Yachi."

"Hitoka will do just fine, if we're doing this," she grinned, "let's go pay, huh, Kei? You getting anything Tadashi?"

"I think I'm okay..."

"Are you feeling better now... Hitoka?"

"Yeah I'm feeling a bit better! Thank you for coming for me, boys."

"No sweat, Hitoka, you'd do the same for us," Tadashi said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She beamed at him.

Tsukishima paused, fishing into his jeans. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Tadashi.

"Yamaguchi. Why the fuck is my name in my chat with Kuroo now Nya Nya McWhiskers.

Tadashi snorted, Yachi sniggering beside him. Their laughter rippled between the two, getting louder and louder as Tsukishima launched himself at Yamaguchi.

"Bastard! What else did you send him!"

"Me-ow, someone's being catty!" Yamaguchi declared, scarpering across the store, his laughter echoing through the store. Meek no more, Tadashi was off on one and Yachi couldn't help but beam. She was too amused to care about anything and in that moment, the weight she felt on her body and mind was eased.


End file.
